Kisses And Kerosene
by So Devious
Summary: "See the look he's giving me?" he whispered into his captives ear "He worships me, bows before me, prays at my alter. I'm his master, his everything." Another slash, across one dusky nipple. "And he is mine. I don't know where I would be without him, and in return..." Ciel rose, his chest and stomach smeared with his captive's blood. "I offer him your soul."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Yana Toboso.

Warnings: Gore. If blood and guts isn't your thing, please don't read. (And some adult stuff in there, but, I mean, come on.)

Note: There may or may not have been a character named John/Johnathan in Kuroshitsuji. I honestly don't remember, and Netflix is being a bastard and starting all the episodes at the ending sequence so I can't re-watch and find out for sure. Just know he's meant to be a generic OC whom you aren't supposed to like. Pretend he's a Mary Sue getting his just desserts.

Kisses and Kerosene

by

So Devious

Johnathan had never been a particularly religious man. He only attended church for the Christmas and Easter sermon, and only participated in a particular form of prayer, and never outside of the bedroom.

However, when he opened his eyes to the cold stone of the dungeon walls, its darkness almost suffocating, his mind cried out for God, begging that this all be a dreadful nightmare and not reality. Johnathan struggled against his bonds, cold and rusted steel cutting against his wrist and ankles, and the cold stone of the slab on which he lay chilled his naked flesh to the bond. Above him was a mirror, so dirty, he could just barely make out his own reflection, and he could hear the faint dripping from a leak somewhere in the stonework as it splashed against a puddle of stagnant water, and, along with the spike in adrenaline, he found the sound maddening.

"H-help? Please...is anyone out there?" At his plea, the deafening sound of the large metal door penetrated the silence.

Looking down, past where his feet were bound, Johnathan could make out a small silhouette against the seemingly blinding light; his angel, he hoped. Through the silence, a familiar voice cut through, humming merrily a children's song he recognized from long ago. His little lover, Ciel Phantomhive, leaned casually against the door frame, his elegant white blouse unbuttoned and un-tucked from his short pants, leaving the milky expanse of his chest bare and exposed.

"Ciel! Oh thank God, please, I'm begging you..." John cried, flexing his fingers toward the boy as Ciel sidled up to the slab. Placing his small hands against the stone between the man's feet, Ciel regarded him with only mild curiosity, one delicate eyebrow arched.

"Oh, sweetie...why would I help you after I went through all the trouble of getting you here..."He chided, his tone mildly amused as a small smile graced his plump lips. Johnathan released a nervous chuckle.

"Ha, you did this? Baby, if you wanted to play _this_ game, all you had to do was ask...although the dungeon is a bit much." He breathed another nervous laugh, as though he himself weren't sure that that was the reason he was brought here.

Ciel sighed at the man's stupidity. As he lifted his knee to climb up on the slab, the young man shook his head as he replied, "I'm afraid I've had enough of your games, John..."

Slowly, Ciel crept up the length of John's body, his head bowed and and shielded behind the veil of his navy hair.

"Baby, please-"

"Shut up!" the boy shouted. John felt something cold and thick run along his leg, past his thigh, and press into his flaccid cock. "It takes quite a man to cheat," Ciel spat out the word as though it were poison, "on someone like me." It wasn't until John heard the telltale 'click' that it was clear what the mystery object pressed against him was, and he flew into a panic. "Perhaps therein lies the problem. You're _too much_ of a man."

"Baby, no! I'm so sorry, please don't! I'm begging-" his head jerked to the right when the butt of the pistol connected harshly with his jaw.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Ciel asked, his voice eerily calm. He laid down on his side next to the bound man, facing up to the filthy mirror. "Look at us..." he said softly, placing a hand on John's damp, heaving chest. His tone grew dark, "I thought we made such a lovely couple...but you had to be selfish...you had to be greedy."

The boy eased off of the slab and made his way to the far wall, where a collection of different instruments hung. He had never used them before, and was unsure if he parents ever had, but he had a plethora of ideas he wanted to try tonight, and they all played a part.

His first weapon of choice was a basic club, made out of wood that had long since began to rot. Its head was splintered, and jagged edges protruded at odd angles. Not enough to kill, but surely enough to hurt, and that was all Ciel wanted.

For now.

John watched him warily as the boy returned to his place at the foot of the slab, the club resting casually on a small, delicate shoulder.

"You know, in America, they have a delightful little game called baseball." Ciel commented casually, and John briefly wondered if the boy, in his stressed and distraught state, had completely lost his mind. "Sebastian told me all about it." Ciel took a stance, his legs spread shoulder width apart, and he tapped the club against the stone floor like a major league batter. "Its a lot like Cricket. One bloke throws this little white ball, and another takes a _swing._"

On his word, Ciel swung the club with breakneck speed, hitting the older man'sright foot with enough force to break it at the ankle. John released a blood curdling scream, to which Ciel only chuckled. "You always did make the most awful noises." He said simply, before going to bat on the other foot. The screams finally died down into sobs, and Ciel through his club off to the side.

"Ciel, please! I swear, it won't happen again, baby, please believe me!" John pleaded, choking down the bile that was rise in his throat from the pain. Pitiable man, it was only going to get worse.

Ciel cocked his head to the side, a deceptively charming smile gracing his lips. "Oh, I know you won't love." he replied, "Because you won't be making it out of here alive."

Johnathan struggled against his bonds, screaming out to anyone who would listen. "Tanaka! Sebastian! Someone, please! He's gone crazy!"

Ciel laughed heartily as his ex-lover's pleas. "Come now, Sebastian, don't be rude. The man is speaking to you!"

The tall, foreboding figure of the Phantomhive butler stepped through the door way. Johnathan couldn't help but notice that the raven haired man had forgone his vest and tailcoat, dressed in only his white top, loosened black tie, and black slacks.

"Forgive me, my lord." His voice was as smooth as silk as he approached his master from behind, long, gloveless fingers reaching beneath the boy's shirt the caress his chest, before slowly trailing down to the waist of his shorts. "I found myself entranced by how lovely you look while doling out punishment." John's heartbeat raced as he watched his lover reach up to bury his fingers into inky black locks, and the butler's lips moved to press gentle yet heated kisses along his master's neck. "If I may be so bold, I'm quite turned on by it..."

Ciel released a soft moan before moving his head to press his lips against Sebastian's in a passionate kiss. "Relax, my love," he cooed, "It will only get better. After all," Cold sapphire blues turned their attention back to the bound man. "I'm only getting started."

"Ciel, please!" John pleaded, the sweat from his brow beginning to drip down his face and burn his eyes. Releasing his hold on his butler, Ciel once again climbed on top of the slab.

"Begging for mercy, already?" Reaching into his pocket as he straddled the man's waist, Ciel pulled out the incriminating evidence of his lover's betrayal, a pair of black lacy undergarments. "Why don't you ask one of your _fucking whores_ for mercy!" the boy's voice grew harsh as he shoved the panties into the man's gaping mouth with such ferocity, one would think he were trying to choke him with them (and maybe, perhaps, he was.). "I cried...I actually cried." the boy murmured, his small hands trailing down to Johnathan's throat. "I would think about you, making love to them the way you used to make love to me, and I couldn't help but get a little..._choked...up._" His hands tightened around the man's windpipe and he chuckled darkly as the man's face changed from red to a dreadful purple before he released him. John spit the panties out of his mouth before coughing harshly, swallowing down more grotesque bile. His breathing came out in labored pants, and Ciel, seemingly satisfied, moved off of his body to sit on the cold stone, his shapely legs hanging, spread, over the edge. The beckoned his butler to his with a coy smirk and a crook of his little finger, and the man was before him, seemingly, in an instant. Ciel bit his plump bottom lip as he took hold of Sebastian's tie, using it to pull him closer. "It's a good thing Sebastian was there to keep me company while you were away," the boy commented as his hand trailed down his butler's front, caressing well-defined muscles before cupping the obvious bulge in his trousers. "Or I would have been practically beside myself. Isn't that right, Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord. It is my pleasure to help my young master through whatever..._hard _time he might be facing." Sebastian jerked the young boy's hips forward to meet his, and Ciel groaned at the electric feeling of their erections roughly grazing eachother.

"I don't get it, Ciel! If you had him, why are you so mad at me? This isn't funny anymore, let me go!"

"And where, exactly, are you going to go with two broken ankles?" The boy laughed. This was all a game to him. "And besides, this isn't about me, it's about you. It's about the principle of the matter." Ciel hopped down from the slab and moved past Sebastian, who playfully swatted his young master on the behind. It was such a relief to have such a relaxed, informal relationship with him now, and he supposed he had this man to thank for that.

Ciel simply laughed at the joyful smack to his rear as he moved back toward the far wall, pulling down a small hatchet with a rusted blade. Everything in the room was in poor condition from years of sitting idle, but who cared. Ciel could give a shit less if John caught something dreadful from the rusted metal and stagnant water, it's not as if he would live long enough to actually suffer from it.

"This is why..." John croaked, his chest heaving. "This is why I did it! Because you're _fucking_ crazy!"

Ciel whipped his head back to him before striding back to the slab, "And you are ungrateful!" he replied, his slender fingers gripping the bound man's thumb. He brought the hatchet down of the digit, cutting it clean of before tossing it to the side. He threw down his hatchet before picking up the club. "I gave you _everything!_" He cried, swing the club against the man's torso, the crack of his ribs sending a lustful shiver down his spine. When had he become such a sadist? Ciel kept swinging, the cries of the bastard bound in his dungeon keeping his causing the blood to burn like fire through the former Earl's veins "I pulled you out of the slums, pulled you out from under your debt!" He cried as he continued to bludgeon his ex lover, "I brought you into my home! Fucked you _every night_ like it was my job, and it _still_ wasn't good enough. _I _wasn't good enough!"

Ciel brought the club down, hard, against Johnathan's genitals, ignoring just another pained cry. Perhaps it was a side affect of becoming a demon, but his screams bled together into a music finer than any symphony to Ciel's ears.

"C-Ciel, please...stop..."John rasped.

"I won't tell you again." Ciel replied, bringing the club down on the bound man's mouth. The crack of his teeth echoed throughout the brick walls of the dungeon, followed by the boys laughter. He had never heard teeth break before, and it tickled him how much it sounded like breaking porcelain rather than bone. John groaned and coughed, globs of crimson blood pour from between his lips.

The boy tossed the club to the side before dragging his fingers through his hair. "Bastard. Selfish _bastard._" He chuckled darkly as he picked up the hatchet from where it lay, abandoned, against the frigid stone. He again set to work on Johnathan's fingers, cutting them one by one before dropping them to the floor. "I have half a mind to cut off your entire hand. Who knows where its been." Without hesitation, Ciel brought the hatchet down onto Johnathan's wrist, the dull blade cutting through muscle and tendons. Blood shot forth from the wound, splattering Ciel's face and chest. The boy reached up and gathered some of the crimson life force on one delicate fingertip before bringing it to his mouth. Turning to Sebastian, Ciel made a show of sucking the blood from his index finger, twirling his tongue around the tip. The butler regarded him with a lewd smirk as he rubbed his erection through his black slacks. He considered politely suggesting that the boy hurry up so he can ravish him in private, but the smell of John's fear and Ciel's arousal, the bound man's screams for mercy, it all blended into a heady mixture that was just too much to miss out on.

Ciel moved down to John's mangled feet, broken and bloodied from the splintered wood. "These must be hurting you, dear John. Allow me to remove them for you." With a wild look, the boy worked on hacking at the man's broken ankles. The blade was not sharp enough to cut through the bone, but he would take what he could get. He found himself getting drunk off of the power, and aroused by the smell of blood in the air. Sebastian's crimson gaze, mentally undressing him, only spurned him, making his body thrum with lustful energy that he was dying to release.

Ciel climbed atop the stone slab and moved over Johnathan's throbbing body, purposely pushing his weight on the many cuts and bruises littering the buff torso. Leaning down to rest his chest against John's, Ciel forced his face toward the wall where his demon butler stood, who watched them with shimmering crimson eyes. "Isn't he just so handsome, John? He takes such good care of me, it would have been rude to deny him my body. The body _you_ tossed aside. The body you _used._" The blade of the hatchet ran along John's chest, cutting deep. "See the look he's giving me?" he whispered into his captives ear "He worships _me_, bows before _me_, prays at _my_ alter. I'm his master, his _everything._" Another slash, across one dusky nipple. The feel of fresh blood bubbling from the wounds onto his chest sending chills down his spine. "And he is mine. I don't know where I would be without him, and in return..." Ciel rose, his chest and stomach smeared with his captive's blood. "I offer him your soul."

A dark chuckle barely permeated John's mind as he slowly felt himself lose consciousness. "How very kind of you my lord, but what about you? Surely you must be famished ..." Ciel silenced him with a kiss, slow and passionate.

"Later." He replied simply, his lips brushing against his lover's as he spoke. His plush little mouth trailed down the demon's neck, nipping gently as he spoke. "For now, please accept my sacrifice..."

In his last moments, Johnathan felt lips pressed against his, and a pulling sensation all over. His vision, edged with black, faded completely. There was no white light, no last words. Only pain, agony, and guilt before he drifted off into eternal rest. After all of this torture, the killing blow was a gentle kiss of death.

With Sebastian's help, Ciel climbed off of the corpse that was his ex lover. Next to the slab, he kept a tin metal bucket, filled with kerosene. The boy doused the body with it, before taking a match from his pocket and handing it to his butler. "If you would do the honors, my love." He requested, with a smile. Sebastian took the match, lit it, and tossed it onto the body, embracing his young master from behind as the fool went up in flames. "A cleansing fire, all for you." Ciel whispered. The elder demon rose to his feet and took his young master's hand before leading him from the dungeon.

"Come, young master." He commanded gently, a lascivious smirk gracing his features. "Now, I hunger for something else entirely."

Ciel followed obediently, closing the steel door behind him.

"Goodbye, dear John."

A/N: Inspired by an Otep song of the same name. I wouldn't recommend it if you're easily uncomfortable. (Personally, I find the song sexy. Her voice, and those drums! Yummy!) I'm considering making this a two shot (Sebastian was just not hands-on enough) but I'm new to this fandom, so I'll see how you guys like this one first. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Yana Toboso.

Note: Oh wow! I honestly didn't think this fic would be so well received. I'm sorry this took so long, but between power outages, work, and my own little bocchan (why yes, this sick fuck IS reproducing) shit has been crazy. Hopefully this was worth the wait!

Fun fact: orgasms are proven to be more intense in warm water.

Kisses and Kerosene

by

So Devious

Act Two

_A man's biggest mistake is giving another man an opportunity to make his lover smile._

_-Anon._

_ Sebastian was a demon and a butler. He was also one hell of an instigator. Well, perhaps 'instigator' wasn't the word. He like to call it 'being protective' of his young master, and part of being protective was being proactive. It didn't take a genius to see what Ciel's lover was up to when he would be out all night, but Ciel had never had a romantic relationship before, and so it had never occurred to him that there was really only one thing a handsome young man with no job could be up to that late. Therefore, it was Sebastian's job to gently (but not really) point out his lover's infidelity, and be there to comfort him when the pain set in. After all, what sort of butler would he be if he couldn't pick up the pieces of his master's heart when it inevitably shattered?_

_ Ciel didn't believe him at first, preferring to swim in the delusion that his first relationship was nothing short of perfect. As far as he (and Sebastian) were concerned, he was the hottest thing in England since the London fires, and people like him simply didn't get cheated on, especially not only after a month of being together. So Sebastian was resigned to sit idly by, but not without sneaking in sharply-barbed comments on what was so obviously going on right under the former earl's nose, and avoiding his master's chambers when he caught the faint scent of arousal and all-out sex in the air._

_ Fortunately for him, however, dearest Johnathan began getting sloppy about covering up his nightly excursions, stumbling in smelling of wine and fine perfume. It had even reached the point where the man was gone much of the day. Sebastian was quite content to wait until Ciel finally caught up, no doubt resulting in a tantrum of epic proportions, so imagine his surprise when he heard the faintest of sniffles from Ciel's bedroom._

_ The elder demon peeked in silently, and it was then that he found his young master on his bed, his face buried in his tiny hands and nearly silent sobs racking his body._

_ "Young master? What's the matter?" Sebastian asked, closing the door to the bedroom. Ciel started at the sound of his butler's voice, and he rose his head toward the source. His sapphire blue eyes were bloodshot, tears staining his little round cheeks, and the sight of his master in such a state broke Sebastian's heart. "Young master, you're a mess...what's wrong?"_

_ Instead of responding, Ciel visibly crumbled, his pitiable cries echoing throughout the enormous room. The elder demon closed the distance between them, taking his charge into his arms and sitting next to him on the deep blue duvet when he reached him._

_ "S-Sebastian...I-I..." Ciel couldn't speak around his sobs, and the elder demon held him closer, shushing him in an attempt to calm him down. "I-I just don't understand! What did I do wrong?"_

_ "Please stop crying, young master. The problem isn't you..." Sebastian said soothingly, rubbing circles against the former earl's back._

_ "Then why?" Ciel cried, burying his face into his butler's warm chest. The elder demon sighed._

_ "Young master...men like Johnathan...they can't help themselves in the face of temptation. They're stupid, but most of all...they're weak." Ciel didn't respond, but his sobs died down to small, nearly silent hiccups as he shivered in his butler's arms. "It was only a matter of time, my lord, before he strayed. He's simply incapable of loving you the way you deserve."_

_ The words were harsh, maybe, but Sebastian had no choice. His young charge refused to listen to reason._

_ "But-"_

_ "He's incapable of loving you the way I could."_

_ Ciel froze at his butler's words, his head snapping up to gape at his demon butler. Sebastian's crimson eyes bore into his, his face set with a serious frown._

_ The former earl didn't know what to say, though he desperately wanted to know what was going through the other's head. The elder demon leaned forward, resting his forehead against his master's, sighing miserably._

_ "I'm sorry, my lord, but I cannot lie. Even if I knew what could be done to could keep him home, to keep him with you and only you, I wouldn't tell you. I hate that man, for no other reason than he has reduced you to _this. _You're much better off without him, and I only hope that see that soon."_

_ Sebastian's heart skipped a beat when Ciel gave a small, tearful chuckle._

_ "And I suppose I'd be better off with you?" He asked, and the elder demon smiled._

_ "Why...yes. I believe you would." Sebastian didn't give Ciel a moment to respond, as he pressed his lips against the younger demon's in a heated kiss. _

_ That was the first time Ciel had ever been made love to, and it mean something._

Those memories only turned Sebastian on more, fanning the flames of his lust for his younger master. His charge had only just barely made it through the door of his bedroom before he was grabbed and roughly shoved against the wall. His small mouth was ravished, Sebastian drinking in the moans and sighs of the former earl as he none-too-gently ground his hardened cock into Ciel's own clothed erection.Ciel broke the kiss, tossing his head back and crying out as his butler roughly rutted against him.

This was what those tender, heartfelt memories wrought: something passionate and primal, fervent and carnal, rough, but full of more love and adoration than the two knew what to do with.

Ciel keened as Sebastian's mouth moved to his neck, his elongated fangs grazing the tender flesh. His tongue lapped at the poor fool's blood that began to dry against Ciel's milky white skin, the smell of the man's fear, mixed with Ciel's own particular scent, sending Sebastian's mind into a fervent haze. He was starting to lose control, Ciel could tell. Obsidian nails sharpened into claws that cut at his flesh, tiny pearls of crimson blood mixing with the mess currently painted across his body.

It was all Ciel could do to pull away from the elder demon. His cock throbbed as he got a good look a Sebastian, blood smeared around his mouth and eyes slitted dangerously. He wanted nothing more than to open himself up to the demon, to lay down and beg to be devoured. With a gentle tug of his butler's arm, the former earl led him to the missive bed, laying down to sink into the plush mattress and pulling his lover on top of him and into a scorching kiss. Sebastian made quick work of the younger demon's clothing, the soiled white blouse ending up in tatters on the floor, short pants quickly yanked from his shapely legs. Sebastian lowered his head, running his tongue along milky white thighs, admiring the yellowing bruises that looked suspiciously like fingerprints the littered the pale flesh. Ciel gasped sharply as Sebastian bit into him before lapping at the crimson pearls of his master's life force.

Sebastian lived for these moments, chances to completely mar and devour his lover's supple young flesh. The way the purple and yellow bruises and scarlet scratches stood out against the creamy white sent his mind reeling, and it was all he could do to keep his composure, to keep the _animal_ inside of him at bay.

"S-sebastian! Please..." Ciel whimpered, his own pupils slitted as crimson eyes shimmered, his expression overflowing with arousal. He was a mess; that bastard's blood smeared around his small mouth from his impassioned kiss, hair mussed, sweat beading at his brow. Composure be damned. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's jaw in a bruising grip before taking his lips in another manic kiss, drinking in his pleasured moans and whimpers. Not breaking their hold, Sebastian stripped off his own clothes, throwing them down to be forgotten in the whirlwind of activity. The animal within clawed at him, and he could no longer hold back.

He grabbed a small amber vial from the bedside table, the scent of jasmine bursting from its opening as soon as he removed the topped. One of the young master's favorites...

"What are you waiting for?" Ciel groaned, his face set in anxiousness, as he reached down and grabbed at the elder demon's heated flesh, stroking his cock in an attempt to spur him on. It worked.

"Be patient, my love..."Sebastian smirked as poured a liberal amount of oil onto his cock, Ciel's wandering hand slicking it over his rod for him.

"But I want it..." the former earl cooed, laying back onto the mattress and spreading his legs wide, knees drawn up to his chest. Sebastian's cock throbbed at the sight of Ciel's rosy, puckered entrance. They often went without stretching, preferring the young earl naturally tight, and this time was no exception. _Completely and utterly raw_. "Now..."

Sebastian surged forward, watching, amazed, as the bulbous head of his cock pushed through the tight ring of muscle, Ciel's walls caressing his cock as he eased in inch by inch. Ciel keened, tossing his head back as his body was ravished by his butler, his lover. His heartbreak had been worth this, worth the closeness he now shared with Sebastian.

It seemed like eternity before Sebastian was fully sheathed in his master's sex. Ciel's back arched off of the mattress, fingers clenched around the blue duvet, his small chest heaving as his body adjusted to Sebastian's size. "M-move, dammit!" He ground out, trying to move his hips in an attempt to gain some friction.

The elder demon's only response was a dark chuckle before he pulled out, until only the head of his cock remained, before slamming back into his lover's sheath. Ciel cried out as his lover struck that one spot inside of him that unraveled him at the seams. "Sebastian! Fuck...more!"

"Ugh...Ciel...so tight." Sebastian held his charge's thighs in a bruising grip, adding to the collection of marks against Ciel's skin. He pummeled the boy's prostate with slow, hard thrusts, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. The demon's hand reached up, skimming across the coagulating blood still splattered across his little love's chest, before gripping Ciel's throat. It was not enough to kill him, hell, it probably didn't even hurt, but the lack of air made Ciel's head swim, and the lightheadedness only heightened the sensations that washed over him.

"I-I'm...I'm cumming!" he bit out as he began to burst, ribbons of milky white coating his stomach. His muscles clenched tightly around his lover's cock, still drilling into his sweet spot with expert precision. Ciel was amazed that, even in such a short time, Sebastian seemed to know his body better than he did. He could wind him up with just a glance, set his body on fire with just a touch. His body shook with the aftermath of his orgasm, his walls still swallowing his lover whole as the demon sped towards his own completion. With one harsh, final thrust, Sebastian's seed coated Ciel's walls, pulsing deep within him as he emptied himself with a low, dangerous growl.

"I suppose I wouldn't have been so mad had he kept the little whores out of my mansion..." Ciel commented idly. The bath was perfect, as always. The smell of lavender wafted throughout the bathroom, and the warm water soothed Ciel's aching bones. Murder was tiring, he wasn't sure how Sebastian did it. Speaking of...

"Are you satisfied now, young master?" his lover asked, running his hands along Ciel's water-slicked chest. It had only made sense to share a bath with the elder demon. They made the mess together, why not clean up together.

"Quite..."the former earl replied simply, though Sebastian could tell there was something else lying beneath that nonchalant tone.

"But...?" he prodded gently. Ciel sighed and lifted his legs from the rose-colored water. They were long, for his height at least, hairless with no marks save for the ones Sebastian put there.

"But...it makes me wonder what was wrong with me. I feel that, now, I will always question myself, even on things as silly as my looks. I'll always wonder what they had that I didn't, and if , whatever it is, you'll see it and stray from me too..." Small fingers ran down the length of his legs. "I fear he may have broken me..."

"My lord...it is as I told you before," Sebastian's hands reached up to cover Ciel's. "Men like that cannot help themselves. They are lower than dogs, no capacity for love, only for hunger. They're too simple to appreciate what is right in front of them..." the elder demon slowly pried Ciel's legs apart with little resistance before trailing them down the apex of his lover's thighs, caressing his hardening cock beneath the water. "If you truly feel broken...please, allow me to fix you." Lifting his hips just enough, he lowered the former earl onto his own cock. Ciel sighed softly, his muscles still loose from their previous coupling. It was different from their usual lovemaking, slow and easy.

"My lord, I am begging, " Sebastian's voice cut through Ciel's soft sighs and moans and he gently rocked his hips. "Whenever you are feeling less than yourself, whenever you begin to doubt me, doubt _us_, just remember..." his lips brushed Ciel's pierced ear as he spoke softly. "I worship you, bow before you, pray at your alter..." the younger demon released a sob, his emotions running wild as his butler's words reverberated throughout his being. He felt the pressure in his groin, the precipice into ecstasy coming faster and faster. "You are my master, my _everything." _

Ciel crashed, his orgasm hitting him in waves and sending vibrations down to his very core and back. His fingers curled into Sebastian's inky-black hair, his back arched off of his lover's chest, and he was left, quite literally, speechless. His lover quickly followed, the younger earl's body milking him dry one more time.

"Sebastian..."Ciel sighed, his head clouded and his body weary. "I love you..." he sighed before slowly drifting off.

"I know, my lord," Sebastian replied to his master, who was now fast asleep. He lifted him from the tainted water and carried him to the bedroom, where he tucked him in before climbing into bed himself.

"Goodnight, dear Ciel."

A/N: I am hella tired and I work in like 9 hours, but I wanted to get this done and posted. An anonymous review mentioned writing this into a full blown story, and as much as I would like to, it probably won't happen. The second chapter just so happened to be a fluke, and I haven't nearly thought out the story line enough for it to be a full length story. But hopefully I will have an actual multi-chapter story ready for posting soon. Until then, please review!


End file.
